


Традиция

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, New Year's Fluff, Relationship Problems, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: Гилберт покупает искусственную елку. Иван не в восторге. [Новогодний челлендж!]





	Традиция

Это недоразумение стояло в центре гостиной.

Иван пожевал губу, вздохнул, обошел ее по кругу и вздохнул еще раз. С более трагичной тональностью. Гилберт раздраженно нахмурился.

— Ну что опять не так?

Иван сердито фыркнул, а потом весь как-то сдулся и враз стал похож на большого обманутого ребенка, которому показали кулек конфет, после чего убрали его на антресоль. Сладкое после борща, ага.

— Гил, ну она же… — Иван беспомощно махнул рукой в сторону «яблока раздора». — Пластиковая.

— Я вижу, — буркнул Байлшмидт под нос. — В этом и смысл.

— Какой еще, блин, смысл? Гилберт, елка — это часть праздника. Настоящая елка. Которую можно украсить вдвоем, положить под нее подарки. Которая пахнет лесом.

— Мы и эту можем украсить, — уперся Гилберт, зло пнув ногой коробку с выглядывающим из нее серпантином. — Я не понимаю, чего ты уперся как баран. Это тоже елка. Можешь побрызгать на нее освежителем воздуха, и будет тебе запах леса.

Иван злобно зыркнул на него, враз став очень похож на своего отца, Александра Константиновича, которого Гилберт, честно сказать, все еще немного побаивался. Гилберт обычно уступал Ивану во многих вещах, но в этот раз он был намерен отстоять свое с боем, даже если они будут праздновать Новый Год каждый в своем углу. Брагинский дулся с шиком, хлопаньем дверей и «я уезжаю к папе на выходные», так что немец заранее приготовился к скандалу. Но Иван опустил голову и, бросив тихое «пойду проверю курицу в духовке», выскользнул за дверь.

Гилберт взъерошил коротко остриженные белые волосы и цветасто выругался.

Вечер обещал быть трудным.

 

 

*****

 

 

Иван так остервенело крошил вареную картошку на салат, что чуть не оттяпал себе палец. Спасло его то, что домохозяйка из него была так себе, а потому ножи оказались давно не точены, и он отделался тонкой длинной царапиной, которую наспех залепил пластырем.

Он чувствовал детскую, а оттого еще более упрямую обиду. Он не знал, как объяснить Гилберту, что для него Новый год всегда был очень важным праздником, символом счастливого детства и семейного тепла, когда даже вечно занятой отец снимал свои генеральские погоны, а красавица Яна Брагинская, заходившая на кухню в лучшем случае раз в полгода, шла к плите, чтобы «побаловать своих мальчиков». И елка была неотъемлемым атрибутом этого действа. Пожалуй, именно она, с острыми зелеными колючками, которые потом с таким трудом выбивались из ковра, с терпким смолистым запахом свежей хвои и позвякиванием старинных стеклянных игрушек, — именно она была центром и квинтэссенцией новогоднего волшебства.

Заменить ее на пластиковую подделку казалось кощунством.

Но Гилберт был студентом-экологом, ел тофу вместо сыра, таскал продукты в авоське, запрещая Ивану покупать пластиковые пакеты («Они будут разлагаться несколько сотен лет! Это непоправимый вред природе!») и всячески отстаивал права амурских тигров на спокойное житье без риска быть убитыми браконьерами. Иван его очень любил и, конечно, уважал его стремление сделать этот мир лучше, но…

Но ведь разочек можно? Это же праздник, в конце концов. Раз в году!

Чужие теплые руки сомкнулись на поясе, и Брагинский снова чуть не попал ножом по пальцу и отложил холодное недооружие от греха подальше. В глазах щипало. От лука или от обиды он и сам не был уверен. Поворачиваться и показывать свои красные глаза хотелось в последнюю очередь, так что Иван, ловко выскользнув из чужих рук, сбежал к почти готовой румяной курочке (есть которую он будет один, конечно. У Гилберта была своя еда, которая до этого не кукарекала).

— Вань…

— Прости, я был неправ. Это не важно. В конце концов, елка это просто дерево. Давай забудем об этом, ладно? — быстро сказал Иван, надеясь, что голос звучит достаточно твердо. Ругаться в преддверии праздника… Даже его капризная le maman себе такого не позволяла.

Гилберт мягко развернул его к себе лицом и подцепил пальцами подбородок, заставляя поднять глаза.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты меня понял. Вань, я знаю, как это важно для тебя. Правда знаю. Но это… неправильно, понимаешь? Сотни, тысячи деревьев уничтожаются ради старого обычая. Они могли бы расти и делать нашу планету зеленее, чище, прекрасней. А вместо этого они мертвым грузом простоят пару недель в чьих-то домах и сгниют в земле. Разве это справедливо? Что такая красота гибнет из-за людской прихоти? Мы можем спасти хотя бы одну. Ведь не обязательно же для праздника губить чью-то жизнь?

— Да, не обязательно, — прошелестел в ответ Брагинский. Он все еще был расстроен, но Гилберт умел убеждать. Когда он говорил с таким светом в глазах, с такой всепоглощающей уверенностью в своих словах… Ивану становилось мучительно стыдно за свою резкость и такую, сейчас кажущуюся мелочной, обиду.

— Так все в порядке? — осторожно, будто ступая по минному полю, спросил Гилберт.

— Да, — уже куда увереннее сказал Иван. Подумаешь елка. Традиции. Пф. У них с Гилом могут быть свои традиции. В конце концов, он больше не живет с родителями, у него своя семья.

Гилберт просиял. А потом вдруг заговорщицки подмигнул и потянул русского за рукав свитера.

— Пошли-ка. У меня есть для тебя сюрприз. Только одевайся теплее.

 

 

****

 

 

Сюрприз был полтора метра в высоту. С еще мягкими нежно-зелеными иголочками и тем самым запахом волшебства из детства.

— Это Юленька, — нежно оглаживая изумрудную «лапу» сказал Гилберт. — Я ее посадил как раз, когда мы начали встречаться. Считай это символом нашей любви.

Иван прихлебнул ароматный глинтвейн из термостакана и прислонился к чужой теплой спине. Небо расчерчивали долетающие издалека искры салютов. Они сидели вчетвером: он, Гилберт, Юленька и глинтвейн.

Хорошее начало новой традиции.


End file.
